


Giving the Galaxy an Heir

by LilyDust



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Babies, Baby, Breeding, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Kylo Ren and Rey Are Not Related, Parents Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Reylo Baby, Reylo babies, trying to get pregnant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:33:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29628459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyDust/pseuds/LilyDust
Summary: After years of marriage a certain someone has a question for the supreme leader and his queen. And they can’t say no to this person’s request.
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 9
Kudos: 90





	1. Chapter 1

They had an unusual marriage . 

They kept up appearances, sat next to each other during state affairs. Dance at balls with one another but it was unusual.

Rey, princess of Jakku married the Supreme Leader Kylo Ren at the age of 19, he was 25. It was set in stone from the time she was 15. She was to marry him and help bring resources to Jakku. 

The night of their wedding was like a normal night to most. However they quickly had consummated their marriage. Rey held her legs above her head for 30 minutes in an attempt to get pregnant. 

After two weeks she took a test and it was positive. She had done her duty. She was giving the galaxy an heir. 

Kylo and his wife had only laid together that one time, and never again since. After nine months she gave birth to a healthy baby boy whom they named Orion. He was beautiful. He had long thick black hair like his fair and a small nose like his mother. She had done her job. Gave the galaxy an heir, a son no less. 

Kylo was a good father. He played the ship game with his son where Orion would lay on his belly on his father’s feet and be launched in the air. He trained his son with a fake saber. He would play catch in the gardens. He was a good father.

And Rey was a good mother, she read him a story every night, taught him to say please and thank you, bathed him with bubbles. 

The two had an estranged marriage. They slept in separate rooms, with just a door separating them. Rey slept with Orion next to her, she would cradle her son even now that he was three. And Kylo would sleep in his room. Sometimes Orion would sneak into Kylo’s bed if his father would sleep in. But the couple never laid together again. 

“And the ship is bright and the stars say goodnight” Rey said as she gently brushed her son’s hair behind his ear one night. 

“Will daddy come read me a story tonight?” Orion asked, lately he had been begging for Kylo to read him, ever since his father was able to do the voices in the book. 

Rey was hesitant in having Kylo in her room, she was afraid that if he came into her room soon he’d come into her bed. But she would do anything for her son. “I’ll ask him sweetheart” she gathered her robe and walked out the room. 

A gentle knock on the door “yes?” Kylo’s dark voice said, Rey only ever knocked if Orion was sick. 

“Orion would like you to read him a story tonight” she said through the door. Expecting him to say no she was preparing what to tell her son.

“I’ll be right there,” Kylo replied, getting out of his chair. He opened the door to see his wife in her plush green nightgown and matching silk robe, a gift from some planet he couldn’t remember for the life of him. 

“Daddy!” Orion said happily, seeing his father standing in his mother’s room, walking over to the bed where he laid. 

“Hello my little trooper, what book would you like?” Kylo asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

Rey’s heart quickened and swelled at the same time. Kylo was in her room on her bed yet he was reading a story to the best gift he ever gave her. 

Kylo began reading a book on a little Jedi who could and Rey hung behind. Her arms were wrapped around the tall bedpost at the edge. 

“The end” Kylo said smiling at their son.

“Daddy, mommy” Orion began “tomorrow is my birthday ! I know what I want !” 

Rey moved from the bed post and sat on the either side of Orion “and what’s that angel?” 

“A baby brother!” He said, crooked smile and all, which he got from his father. 

The two parents looked at one another and then back at their son “how about a bantha ?” Kylo asked. Rey nodded in agreement. 

“No, I want a baby brother !” He said now yawning, it was well past his bedtime.

“Darling are you sure? Don’t you like just the three of us?” Rey asked.

“No I want a baby brother!” He said closing his eyes “please ? Just a baby brother ! I’ll be so good and never ask for anything again!” He said and fell asleep. 

Kylo began to walk out of the room and Rey after him, she could tell they were about to have a conversation. “Well” Kylo said “what do we do?”

“He never asks for much… he’s content with his toys” Rey began.

“But?” Kylo asked.

“He’s lonely… and I always wanted a sibling growing up… maybe-”

“We agreed after that one night that we wouldn’t again” Kylo quickly added.

“I know that… trust me I do, but I can’t help but want to give him everything he asks for” Rey looked down.

“You know” Kylo began to move towards her “that we won’t be as lucky as last time. That well have to try multiple times”. 

Rey swallowed “I know” then she began again “but I do miss having a baby around… and besides it’s not like people haven’t been wondering why we only have one child”

“If you’re up to this Rey” he said, he never called her by her name, only ever “her majesty” and “mommy”.

“I am… are you” she asked looking up at him through her long thick lashes.

“I will do anything for our son” he said grabbing her hand. 

“Then, I guess we’ll try… probably not for another week. I just had my cycle so we’ll have to wait a week for me to be ovulating” Rey told him.

“Okay, and I’ll be leaving after tomorrow for a handful of meetings” he said.

“So when you come back we’ll try then?” She asked, she was asking both him and herself.

“I guess so” Kylo said. 

“Alright … I’ll go back to my room and check on him” she said, turning to open the door.

“Goodnight Rey” he said with a soft smile.

“Goodnight Kylo” she replied.


	2. Chapter Two

The week leading up to the big event was filled with nerves for both of them. 

Rey was having tea with Lady Rose Tico-Hux in her drawing room, Rose was her closest and dearest friend and someone who she could confide in. “Orion asked for a little sibling” Rey told her as she added sugar to her tea. 

“And ?” Rose asked stirring her own cup. 

“Kylo and I agreed to try.” Rey said brining her spoon out of her cup.

“Really? After what happened last time?!” Rose seemed shocked, there wedding night was less than romantic. 

Rey laid in their bed, waiting for Kylo to enter the room, so they could preform their duties. Children is what the galaxy needed. To further both the Palpatine and Skywalker lines. 

They were each the last of their bloodlines, two families once friends now torn apart by politics. 

It was a match made by his family, his mother to be exact. Kylo better known as Ben by his close friends, was a powerful force user, whose family had the whole galaxy in the palm of their hands. 

The Palpatines just had Rey and grandfather, so furthering their line was very important to them. So important that palpatine sold his last relative off for more power.

Of course he received none, Rey didn’t either, she was simply a consort. 

“Kylo” Rey said when the door opened. He was wearing a black robe and she could see his tight chest and abs bare underneath. 

“Princess” he said softly, did he forget her name? “Are you ready?” He asked as he untied the loop of his robe. 

She knew she really had no choice, she had to be ready. She nodded quickly.

He pulled his pants down and she pulled up her nightgown. He didn’t remove his robe and she didn’t remove her nightgown, they were just bare from the waist down. 

He pumped himself in his hand a few times to get the blood to rush to his cock. She blinked up at him through his long thick lashes and swallowed her air. 

He spat in his hand and rubbed it around himself and then grabbed her hips. He gently thrust into her, her breathing hitched “uh” she said.

“Relax… please” he begged as he began to move faster, holding her hip with one hand and gripping the bed frame with his other hand. 

“Kylo? Please hurry” she begged, was it pain ? Or was it the sheer awkwardness between them. Maybe a mix of both. 

“I’ll try Rey” he finally said her name, so clearly he hadn’t forgot. “Wrap your legs around me” he said, his breathing was harder. 

She did as she was told and wrapped her legs around him. Kylo finding the new position better started to pick up his pace and mumbled incoherent words. “Fuck. I’m close” he said after a few minutes.

Rey’s pain had gone away and now she was just laying there , flipping around … like a dead fish.

“Fuck Rey” Kylo said in a deep voice, she had to admit it was rather attractive. “Oh fuck” he said as he began to orgasm in her.

He kept himself in her during his spend, breathing heavily in her ear. Soon he removed himself and brought his pants up and pulled her nightgown down. 

“Put your legs up, against the wall” he explained “it will help … keep things in…” he said looking away from her.

She did as she was told, having a pillow for support “Kylo?” She said her legs in the air. 

“Yes Rey?” He asked.

“I don’t want to do this again… ever” she said looking down.

He took a deep breath and sighed “me either” he walked out of the room to the room next door, tying his robe again. 

“I know but Orion … I’ll do anything for him” Rey said.

“Well” Rose began “sex can be good, really good. If a husband knows what he is doing” Rose looked at her friends sour face “but you also have to be willing… not just because you want another baby but because you want to have sex” 

Rose would know, she and her husband General Hux had 3 children of their own. Millicent who was Orion’s age, Gage who was a year younger and Brendol who was six months old. 

“What do you mean willing?” Rey asked, she was truly clueless. 

“You have you … have you ever mastrabuated ?” Rose asked. 

Rey’s face turned bright red. “No!” She said.

“Maybe try that… and by willing I mean you want it. You want to have sex because you want to feel good not because you want a baby. You’ll feel wet and hot and bothered and he’ll be hard and it just works” Rose sipped her tea with a look on her face. “I have a feeling you’ll like it “ she winked. 

~  
After tucking Orion into his own bed that night Rey closed all the windows, pulling the blinds to cover the glass. Locked all the doors and laid down in her bed. 

She had nannies that could get Orion if he needed anything and Kylo wasn’t right next door, he was away at some meeting and wouldn’t be home for a few more days. 

She reached her hand underneath the blanket and gently rubbed on her clit. She knew what that was, only because of when she was pregnant and the doctor was explaining her anatomy to her. 

She knew that might be a good place to start. She started simply by rubbing it with her middle finger. Somewhat fast circles. 

She closed her eyes and let her hands move further south to her opening. She popped a finger in herself, and started moving them around. 

Her breathing got heavy, it felt good. She was imagining someone’s hands on her hips, whispering dirty things into her ear. 

The voice was familiar, it was deep and warm and was incredibly sexy. She added another finger and used her thumb on her clit. “Ugh” she moaned now getting closer.

She pictured abs and a chest that was tight. Thick broad shoulders, black wavy hair, dark brown eyes, moles all over his face. A strong nose. “Fuck Rey” she heard in a voice. 

It was Kylo. She was thinking of him, how could she not ? He was incredibly handsome and so tall and big. Not to mention his voice. She tried to shake him out of her head but couldn’t. 

The idea of him was getting her off, and she was close.  
She started to move faster and harder, moving around. She started thinking of his name in her head Kylo, Kylo… Kylo… “KYLO!” She moaned and slapped her hand over her mouth. 

Was her husband attractive to her? Did she just cum to the thought of him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I just ? Also did I write this to only Ariana grande?

**Author's Note:**

> Omg ! I wrote this in like 10 minutes! Pls comment & kudos and also tell me team boy or girl ! And name suggestions !


End file.
